


A Happy Mistake: One Shots

by writingmisfit



Series: A Happy Mistake verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmisfit/pseuds/writingmisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of oneshots showing snapshots of klaine's life between the end of A Happy Mistake and the start of it's sequel. Will need to have read A Happy Mistake to understand some of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaine's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first oneshot from A Happy Mistake! I hope you enjoy them. If you have any prompts don't hesitate to let me know!

The weekend after Blaine turned eighteen he had booked himself an appointment to get a tattoo. Kurt had been dubious about him getting one. It was a permanent piece of art on your body that could only be removed if you had thousands of dollars and were willing to go through a painful procedure. You couldn't suddenly one day decide that you don't like it because you'd be stuck with it and might always regret it.

Blaine brushed off Kurt's concerns. He'd been thinking about getting one for months, it wasn't just a spur of the moment decision and he had waited till he was eighteen before getting it just in case he did change his mind. The idea for it hadn't changed and he could clearly see the design in his mind's eye.

When he'd talked to his friends about it they felt for sure that he'd be getting some epic image on him and they were all for it. No one actually knew what Blaine was planning because he wanted it to be a surprise. The only person he had told was Joey and the six month old was hardly going to inform any one of his papa's plans. Blaine had taken Joey's babbles and giggles as a go ahead for him to get it done so nothing was going to change his mind.

XXXX

Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine to get home, worried about what he had got permanently tattooed on himself. He wandered into the living room where Burt was sat with Joey nestled in the crook of his arm, both of them were watching the television which had some football match with the Buckeyes playing.

He shook his head at his dad who was telling Joey about the different players positions. Kurt planned to nip that in the bud, his son was not going to obsess over football, no way.

“Kid would you just sit down? Have a little faith in the guy.” Burt said, his eyes barely leaving the screen.

Kurt was about to retort when he heard the door open. He didn't immediately jump on Blaine, waiting for him to come into the living room, something which Burt smirked about.

Blaine came into the room and grinned at Kurt standing there. “You don't have to look so worried, babe.”

“So what did you get? Can I see?” Kurt asked urgently.

Blaine gave him a smirk and decided to drag this out a bit longer. He went over to Joey and ruffled his curly hair. Joey looked up at his papa, confusion on his face because he hadn't noticed him come in, far too pre-occupied with watching the little men running around on the screen.

“Getting him into football already, Pops?” Blaine asked using the name that Burt had decided Joey could call him because he was apparently too young to be a grandpa.

“Start 'em early.” was the reply that Burt gave, not really paying attention.

Blaine knew that he couldn't keep Kurt at bay any longer. “Alright are you ready?” Blaine asked teasingly.

“Just show me already!” Kurt snapped.

Blaine took off his jacket and held out his forearm. There on the inside of his forearm was a tattoo of Joey's name and his birthdate.

“So is it alright?” Blaine asked Kurt, all teasing put aside.

Kurt took hold of his arm and looked closer at it then he looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

“I love it.” He sniffed. “It's beautiful.”

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, letting the beautiful boy nuzzle into his t-shirt, the few tears that escaped Kurt's eyes leaving wet marks on it.

“And I figured when we have more I can add to it.”

Kurt pulled away from him slightly. “More?”

“You know, in the future.” Blaine clarified.

“I think maybe I could be down with that.” He said giving Blaine a cute smile. “But way in the future.” He laughed.

XXXX

“Dude! When do we get to see your tattoo? I know you got it yesterday. I've been waiting in … oh what's that word...?” Sam pondered.

Blaine gave him a minute before he intervened. “Suspense?”

“Yeah!” Sam said with a grin.

“Honestly, it's not a big deal.” Blaine said, not really understanding why everyone was getting so het up about his tattoo.

Sam continued to pester Blaine and honestly he was having a good time winding up his friend. It was so easy to wind up Sam.

The door to the Lima Bean opened letting in the cold February air. The familiar face of Brittany appeared right next to Blaine's, startling him.

“Did you get a dolphin?” Brittany asked, excitedly.

“No, it's not a dolphin.” Blaine rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“Well, that's boring.” She looked disappointed as she sat down, stealing the coffee that had obviously been Sam's.

She took a sip of the hot beverage and instantly spat it back into the cup, then slid it back to Sam who looked a little disgruntled that his drink was ruined but he made no comment on it.

There was a little bit of an awkward silence before Blaine started to roll up his sleeve to finally allow his friends to see his tattoo.

Brittany squealed with delight when she saw it. “That's my son's name!”

“Umm, don't you mean your godson's name?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Same difference.” Brittany brushed off his question.

Sam leant over to get a good look at the tattoo. It was pretty basic and in a way kind of boring but he could tell how much it meant to Blaine to have Joey's name on him. He wouldn't get something like that on himself but then again, he wasn't a father.

“That's awesome, dude.” Sam said, genuinely.

Blaine knew that he didn't need approval from anyone but it was nice to know that everyone seemed to like his tattoo. He'd put a lot of thought into it and honestly it was perfect to him.

 


	2. Supermarket Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D
> 
> This prompt was from my lovely friend RozarieCriss who requested a heavily pregnant Kurt struggling with trivial things. I hope you like it honey!

“I've got a mile long list of things to do today Finn. I really don't have time to wash your lucky pants before the game tonight. I've got to go grocery shopping, then to the fresh fruit and vegetable store and I've got to pick up Burt's prescription from the pharmacy.” Carole said as she bustled about, cleaning up the things from breakfast.

“But, mum! I really need them!” Finn moaned childishly.

Kurt wander into the kitchen having overheard the conversation. “Blaine and I could run some of those errands for you.”

“No, it's okay honey. Thank you for the offer but I'd prefer you took it easy.”

Kurt harrumphed a little. “Please? I'm so bored of being stuck inside all the time. Cooper can come with us if that's what's your worried about.” Then he gave her the eyes. The eyes that everyone in the family dreaded getting because it meant that they wouldn't be able to say no to him.

“Oh alright then. But please be careful and take a break if you need to.” Carole warned.

“I will.” Kurt smiled at her. “Blaine! Cooper! We're going out to run some errands!” Kurt said excitedly.

XXXX

The three boys running errands together was a trial. Cooper was being his usual childish self and fiddling with almost everything on the shelves, annoying Kurt so much that he sent Cooper with a list to the fruit and vegetable store. With Cooper out of the way grocery shopping was a much easier and peaceful experience.

Blaine of course still fussed over Kurt. He made sure that Kurt didn't reach up to anything on the high shelves and made sure that he was the one that was pushing the trolley. If Kurt hadn't been finding it so cute then he might have just punched Blaine. He hated feeling like an invalid, something everyone in his family was constantly making him feel. He, of course, knew that they meant well but he had an endless battle trying to avoid the urge to snap at them.

“Damn I really need the toilet.” Blaine muttered, looking conflicted. He knew Kurt would not like to be dragged to the toilet with him so that he could keep an eye on him.

“Just go Blaine. I'm looking at rice. It's nothing risky. Go on. Before you pee yourself.” Kurt smirked.

“I'll be right back!” Blaine called over his shoulder as he headed away from Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and went back to deciding on what types of rice to get. He selected a few different choices and moved to put them in the trolley. Except his grip was whimsical and they slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor. Kurt attempted to bend down to pick them up but because of his large distended abdomen he couldn't reach. His eyes widened as he realised that all the flexibility that he had pre-pregnancy was gone. He hadn't noticed this before because everything he needed was pretty much handed to him since he had got pregnant.

Kurt found himself tearing up in the middle of the aisle as his mind wondered whether he would ever be as flexible as he had been. Desperately he tried to keep the threatening tears at bay. He refused to cry because he couldn't bend to pick up something in the supermarket. Nope, he wasn't going to cry.

“Hey, what's the matter?” Blaine asked as he approached.

He bent easily to pick up the packets of rice that were still on the floor and Kurt watched him with envy. Kurt used to be able to do that. He used to be one of the most flexible people in McKinley. Not now though. Now he was probably the least flexible person. But damn it he WASN'T GOING TO CRY!

Of course then he start bawling in the middle of the supermarket.

Blaine looked at Kurt completely shocked having no idea why he had started to cry. He looked around trying to see if there might have been someone that had said something to him but there was no one that looked particularly threatening in the aisle, most just looked at Kurt in confusion. It wasn't every day that someone broke down while shopping.

Blaine immediately started to attempt to sooth Kurt but it was to no avail. Once the tears had started to flow they didn't seem to want to stop and Blaine was at a loss of what to do.

He whipped out his phone to text Cooper and get him back to the store. His brother came running at the text that he'd received because all Blaine had said was that something was wrong with Kurt which had led Cooper to believe that the something wrong was to do with the baby or something. He ran up to them panting to get his breath back. He'd had to dump the fruit and vegetables he had brought because he didn't think that he would have enough time to pay for them in an emergency. The owner of the store was probably very pissed at him right now.

“I'm going to take Kurt to the car. Could you finish up for me here?” Blaine asked.

“Yes of course. Just make sure that he's alright.” Cooper said, his serious side appearing.

Blaine nodded and gently led Kurt away and out of the supermarket. He ignored the weird stares as he went, instead choosing to try calm Kurt who was still crying loudly.

When they reached the car Blaine helped Kurt into the backseat and he sat in the back beside him, gathering the crying boy in his arms and attempting to figure out what was wrong.

“Baby, what's the matter? Why are you so upset?” A hint of desperation was in Blaine's voice because he was desperate. He hated feeling powerless even though this whole pregnancy left Blaine pretty much powerless.

“I couldn't... I couldn't pick up the rice.” Kurt sobbed.

Blaine almost let out a laugh but luckily caught himself before he did. That would in no way help the situation.

“Oh baby, that doesn't matter.” He wiped at Kurt's tears.

Kurt hiccuped. “I used to be flexible Blaine. I used to have control of my body. Now it just does it's own thing and I can't even bend properly.”

“That's because you're having a baby, Kurt. But you know what? When our beautiful little baby is born you will be able to get back into shape in no time. You'll be able to do all of that stuff again. This is just a temporary state. You are growing OUR baby and Kicker is more than worth it, don't you think?”

Kurt sniffled but rubbed a hand over his bump. He knew that Blaine was right. He couldn't wait till their baby was born. A little person that he loved so much already even though his body was going through a hard time. It would be all worth it when he held their baby in his arms for the first time.

Blaine passed Kurt a tissue which he used to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“You're right, Blaine. Besides I've got you to help me pick up anything from the floor. The view is pretty awesome too.” Kurt smirked.

Blaine was relieved that Kurt was out of the funk that he had been in. “Is this the horny side of pregnancy coming out?”

Kurt gave him and innocent look. “Do you think Cooper would be pissed off if we left him here?”

“There's only one way to find out.”

 


	3. Endless Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. At the moment I'm having to go backwards and forwards to hospitals with my mum who is being checked for cancer and my cousin who's pregnant. I'm also helping said cousin redecorate her bedroom so my life's been pretty hectic. I've just had no energy to write much, so I apologise if this chapter isn't very good.
> 
> You can thank RozarieCriss/LittleWriterHelen (on AO3) for getting my butt into gear so I could produce something for you guys.
> 
> This oneshot was based on a prompt by Nicole W. I'm so sorry it's so late! I hope you like it!

Kurt was still in bed after a full night of trying to keep Joey calm. The six month old had been up all the night, unable to settle and whining pitifully. The sun had just been coming up when Joey had completely tired himself out. Kurt crawled in next to Blaine, who he'd allowed to sleep through everything because he had exams for the whole week and Kurt wanted Blaine to do his best. He wouldn't be able to do that if he were sleep deprived.

Blaine left Kurt sleeping when he got up the next day for school, not even knowing that Kurt had only gotten to sleep an hour beforehand. But Blaine had seen how tired his boyfriend looked and had left him there in bed with just a slight kiss to his forehead, to make sure he didn't wake him up.

Blaine checked in on Joey, who like Kurt was completely tuckered out. Joey wore a frown on his face as he slept which Blaine found a little comical. As usual though the little boy looked adorable.

“I love you little man.” Blaine whispered.

XXXX

At about midday Kurt woke up to desperate cries sounding over the baby monitor. He scrambled out of bed, wondering how the hell he had slept so late. Tripping down the hall, he got to Joey's nursery. The little boy was sat in his crib, his face red with tears rolling down his cheeks. When he saw Kurt walk into the room, he raised his little arms showing that he wanted his daddy.

Kurt immediately checked his diaper, changing it when he noticed it was heavy. He went downstairs and got Joey breakfast. The house was empty, everyone having gone to either work or school by now. It was still a little bit lonely, being left by himself all day while everyone else was out. Sure Kurt had Joey for company but the conversations were almost always one-sided, unless Joey answered him with a gurgle or giggle.

Joey quietened as he fed, his eyes staring up at Kurt as he suckled at his bottle.

“Is this what you wanted? Were you just hungry?” Kurt smiled down at Joey.

After Joey was finished, having drunk the whole bottle of formula, Kurt held him up to burp him. Joey hiccupped twice before all of his breakfast was vomited back up all over Kurt. Joey let out a loud cry and began bawling his eyes out.

Kurt tried everything he could think of to try and calm Joey down while simultaneously trying to clean up the mess that had been made. He checked Joey's temperature and saw that it was a little bit high, nothing to concerning. He left Joey so he was just in his nappy after changing him out of the dirty ones in an attempt to lower his temperature.

After an hour Joey was still crying and getting more stressed out by the situation and Kurt couldn't deny that he felt the same way. In fact a cry sounded like a pretty good idea.

Kurt hastily wiped tears out of his eyes before he hastily got Joey into one of his sleeper suits. He then grabbed Joey's baby bag and his car keys. He walked outside with a still crying Joey in his arms. Kurt strapped the red faced baby into his car seat and headed for the hospital. He just didn't know what else to do.

XXXX

When Kurt arrived at the hospital he went straight to the reception desk to ask for Carole. It tended to make things quicker and he trusted Carole to get Joey the help that he needed.

It took five minutes for Carole to appear, during which Joey was still sobbing. The disgusted glares that kurt got made him want to rage at everyone in the waiting room. He really wasn't in the mood for their judgement today.

“Kurt, honey. What's the matter?” Carole asked, taking Joey off of him, seeing that he was clearly stressed.

“He wont's stop crying. He's been like it since he woke up today and all that he ate he threw up. I don't know what to do! I don't know what's wrong with him!”

“Okay, sweetie. Let's get you some forms to fill in while I chase up a paediatrician. I'll take Joey with me so that you can calm down a little.”

Kurt just nodded tiredly. He was exhausted. Carole got him the forms and sat him down in a chair in the waiting room. He placed a kiss on Joey's forehead before Carole whisked him away.

Kurt filled out all the relevant information on the forms before ringing \Blaine. He knew that Blaine would be in an exam right now so he left him a message on the voicemail, letting Blaine know where they were. He'd tried to be as reassuring as possible but he knew that Blaine would hear that message and immediately rush to the hospital. They had yet to have any medical emergencies come up with Joey so this was a completely new situation for the young parents.

Carole came back as he finished the paperwork. “Joey is with the doctor now. Come on through, sweetheart.”

Kurt followed Carole. He'd been grateful for the reprieve he'd got from Joey's continuous crying but he was desperate to see his baby and make sure that he was okay.

He walked into the doctor's office where Joey was being held by one of the nurses, a friend of Carole's. Joey's cries had quietened dawn and he was sucking on his pacifier.

“Mr Hummel, I presume?” the doctor smiled at him.

“Yes. Is Joey okay?” Kurt motioned to ask if he could pick him up.

The doctor nodded and waited until Joey was securely in Kurt's arms before they said anything more.

“Joey has an ear infection. It's nothing too serious but it can be painful and annoying which is why Joey hasn't been much of a happy bunny.”

“So what can we do to make it better?”

“He'll need ear drops twice a day. It'll take a little while to clear but he'll be fine.”

Kurt smiled gratefully before another question came to his head.

“He was sick earlier, after his breakfast. Is that linked to this?” He asked worriedly.

“I'm sure that's nothing to worry about. The little guy probably got himself into such a state. The best thing to do is to keep everything as calm as possible while the ear drops takes effect. Young infants react to the emotions shown by their parents.”

“And then Joey will be okay?” Kurt asked, needing the further clarification.

“He'll be perfectly fine.” the doctor reassured again.

Gratitude poured out from Kurt as he took the prescription from the doctor. He;d been really worried, thinking that something serious had happened. He was so much more relaxed now that he knew what was going on.

He went to the pharmacy, which was in the front entrance of the hospital. He juggled Joey on his hip as he paid for the medication. Joey had tired himself out and was falling asleep with his cheek rested against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was making his way to exit the hospital when Blaine burst through the doors, looking around wildly. When he spotted Kurt he immediately rushed over to him, his eyes focused on Joey.

“I got your message. What's wrong? Is he okay?” There was panic in Blaine's voice and he looked frazzled.

Kurt passed Joey over to Blaine. The boy gave a little grunt but otherwise stayed asleep. Blaine checked him over for any injuries before looking to Kurt for an explanation.

“It's an ear infection. The doctor gave me some medication to give to him. He's going to be fine.”

Kurt didn't say much of anything else because he was dead on his feet. All he wanted to do was take a nap.

Luckily Blaine seemed to notice. He gave Carole his car keys, so she could drive his car home. He took Joey and Kurt over to Kurt's car and drove them all home. When they arrived home he tucked them both into bed and Kurt quickly joined Joey in slumber. The both of them had had a long and stressful day and they deserved a nap.

 


	4. Mechanic's Grandson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the massive delay in this one shot. Life has been hectic. I won't even say anymore about that. I thank you all for your patience.
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be because next week RozarieCriss is coming to little old England to stay with me for a while. I'm so excited and can't wait! And if you guys are lucky then she will write a one shot with me XD
> 
> This prompt is for :D I hope you don't mind that I played around with it a little and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry again for the wait!

_January 2013, Joey is 5 months old._

Burt looked down at the jumper that Kurt had left with him for Joey and snorted. It had a picture of a bowtie and suspenders on it. Really he wouldn't expect anything less from his son. Joey would probably be the best dressed baby in the history of the world if Kurt had anything to do with it.

Burt struggled to get his grandson into the jumper. It had been a long time since he'd had to dress a baby. He had hardly had to do it when Kurt was a baby because his mother was always dressing him up in little outfits and by the time she had died Kurt was already self-sufficient in that respect.

Armed with all the baby supplies that he could possibly need and even more besides, he secured Joey in his car seat. Joey had the exact same eyes as Kurt and was managing to give Burt the same exact look that Kurt used to give him when he was younger. It was a mixture of what looked like curiosity and confusion.

Burt made his way out to the car and strapped Joey's car seat in the the passenger seat beside him.

"We're just heading to the tire shop. I know we shouldn't be working today but Mrs Peters' car broke down and she was wondering if I could take a look at it. She's a regular and I'd hate to let her down. And this way you can get an introduction to the business. Who knows, it could even be yours one day." Burt glanced over at his grandson who was grabbing for the toys that were attached to his car seat, completely ignoring whatever Burt was doing.

Burt smiled as he looked back to the road. He loved that little guy.

XXXX

Joey was a charmer. As soon as Mrs Peters set eyes on him she was taken in by his cuteness. While Burt had a look at her car she kept an eye on Joey for him, his car seat on the bench next to her, overlooking the work that Burt was doing.

"He's such a sweetheart, isn't he? Adorable!" Mrs Peters gushed.

Burt chuckled. "With Kurt and Blaine for parents, what else would you expect?"

Joey gazed at Burt as he worked, his face, as usual, curious. His eyes widened at the banging that his granddad was making.

The job on Mrs Peters car didn't take long and before long she had left them to themselves.

Burt got to tidying up the tools he had used. As he put each tool away he told Joey what they were called and what they were used for. He knew his grandson had no idea what he was going on about but he wanted to set up for the future. Burt wanted to make sure that Joey had all the necessary life skills, exactly as he had done with Kurt.

Burt wasn't like the Anderson's. He couldn't afford lavish gifts for his grandson, though there was nothing wrong with that. Burt would give Joey the world if he had the means to. Instead Burt would impart any wisdom that he had. At the end of the day, it would help more than any toys could.

XXXX

_March 2016, Joey is 3 years and 7 months old._

"Grandpa? Grandpa?" Joey called as Burt made his way towards the front door to go out to work.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Burt asked, turning toward his grandson.

"Can I come with you to fix the brum brums?" He smiled up at Burt.

"I dunno, kiddo. You'll have to ask one of your daddies."

Joey grinned and then ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Burt heard a shriek and was greeted by the sight of Blaine carrying Joey over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna take him with you?" Blaine asked.

"It's no problem. He can pass me the tools."

Joey yelled out a cheer of excitement and wiggled his way out of Blaine's arms and down to the floor.

"Let's go grandpa!" Joey said eagerly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Blaine asked, a grin on his face.

Joey looked questioningly at him so Blaine nodded to his feet which were bare.

"Oops!" He ran off to find his shoes and socks.

"Don't forget your jacket and say goodbye to daddy." Blaine called as his son raced away.

Ten minutes later, because Joey still struggled with getting his shoes on, he was ready to go.

Burt made sure that Joey was strapped into his seat before he started driving to the garage. Joey talked a mile a minute about a new toy brum brum, as he called cars, that Kurt had brought him. He wanted to go with Burt to the shop so that if his brum brum ever broke then he would know how to fix it.

"You can teach me that, grandpa? I don't know what I'd do without my brum brum." He looked horrified at the thought.

Burt chuckled. "I'm sure I can teach you. Or if not you know I will always try to fix it for you."

"Thank you, grandpa!"

When they got to the garage Joey darted inside, having so much more energy than Burt. Burt allowed him to run inside, knowing that one of his hired would keep an eye on him. Probably while having their ear talked off. If there was one thing that Joey was exceptional at it was talking.

For most of the time Joey was harassing the newbies that were still being trained. They thought that he was adorable and didn't have a problem answering his questions as basically as they could. At least Burt knew that they were actually learning something.

XXXX

Burt felt a tugging on his coveralls and looked down to see Joey looking up at him with a grease mark on his cheek.

"What's up bud?"

"Can I see what's up there?" Joey asked, pointing towards the open bonnet of the car that Burt had been working on.

Burt bent to pick up Joey was was certainly getting a lot bigger every time he saw him. Joey peered into the car with fascination.

"What is that?"

"That's the engine. That's what the car needs to make it work. It makes it alive."

Joey thought for a second. "So we have engines to help us work?"

"We're a little more complicated than cars. We have organs that do different jobs. Our hearts are what keeps us alive." Burt explained.

"So the engine is like the heart?"

Burt lowered Joey back to the ground, his back starting to hurt. "You could say that, kiddo."

XXXX

"Did you have fun with grandpa today?" Kurt asked as he tucked Joey into his bed which was in the room which used to be the nursery.

"So much fun, daddy. We don't have to worry if my brum brum breaks no more." Joey beamed at Kurt, obviously pleased with himself.

"That's great baby boy! I'm so proud of you." He ruffled the little boy's hair slightly. "Okay honey. You better get to sleep now, you've had a busy day."

"Night, night daddy. Kiss?"

Kurt leaned over and kissed Joey's forehead. "Night, baby. I love you with all my heart."

"Love you with all my engine." Joey yawned and snuggled into his covers.

Kurt looked at Joey quizzically before pulling up the door slightly and leaving his son to dream.


	5. Joey In LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of this guys! I've been having some anxiety issues that have left me completely drained. However, I started my second year at university last week and I think I've probably done more fanfiction writing than over the summer, which is good news for you guys! (In fact I'm sat in the uni library updating this right now, hope the girl next to me doesn't look at what's on my screen haha)
> 
> Another good note is that the sequel is shaping up to look quite good in my opinion and it probably won't be long before I start posting it. I'm kind of excited haha
> 
> Thank you for all the attention you've given to this series. You guys rock!

Kurt let out a breath of relief after they had gotten off the aeroplane and picked up their bags from the baggage claim. He was holding Joey in his arms while Blaine was pushing a trolley full of their luggage. It had been Joey and Kurt’s first time flying because they always drove between New York and Ohio and they’d been worried that Joey would play up the whole way to LA. Luckily he had slept the whole five hours there and was only just waking up now.

They were met by an enthusiastic Cooper who was excited to finally have his nephew visiting LA. Joey was two years old and he honestly felt like he’d missed out on so much of his nephew’s life. He did try to visit New York occasionally and he always went back to Ohio when there was a family gathering at the Hudson-Hummels. None of that could beat spending more time with him.

“Hey guys! Good flight?” Cooper asked.

“Not too bad.” Kurt replied as Joey nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, still between being awake and asleep.

“How’d the little guy take it?”

They all started walking towards the parking lot. “Better than we hoped. He just slept. If only it were that easy to get him off to sleep at home.” Blaine laughed.

They got to the car and Cooper helped Blaine put all their luggage in the back while Kurt got a very sleepy Joey settled into his car seat. Blaine and Cooper then got in the front while Kurt stayed in the back with Joey.

Halfway to Cooper’s, where they would be staying for the two weeks they were there, Joey woke up and wiped his eyes with his fists. He looked around confused having no clue where they were.

“Papa, papa, papa.” Joey babbled.

Blaine turned in his seat. “What’s the matter little man?”

“Hun-ge. Food pwease.” Joey gave Blaine a cheeky grin.

Kurt reached into his bag and got out a small tub of dry cereal and held out the pot to Joey. Joey beamed and started taking the cereal, munching each piece before he took another.

“What do we say Joey?” Kurt said.

“Ta.”

Kurt gave him a peck on his head. “Good boy.”

The rest of the drive was filled with conversation, mostly catching Cooper up on the milestones that he was missing as Joey grew. The centre of the conversation was happily eating his snack and staring out of the window.

XXXX

They had dropped of their bags at Cooper’s and then drove straight to Adele’s where most of the family were once again gathered. They sat out in the garden, the sun shining down on them. Kurt fussing making sure that Joey kept his hat on for some protection from the sun. Joey was content to run around the garden, playing with a ball.

“Oop! Oop! Ball with me?” Joey shouted.

“What’s he saying?” Connor asked.

Blaine laughed, knowing how difficult it was to understand Joey sometimes. “He wants Cooper to play with the ball with him. He hasn’t quite got his name down yet.”

Cooper and Joey started rolling the ball back and forth between each other. It was easy to see that Cooper was loving spending time with Joey and how happy it made him that Joey knew who he was and wanted his attention.

It was hard for their families. All of them adored Joey and they hardly ever got to see him and his parents because of school and work commitments and the fact that they lived in different states. The first few years went by so quickly, young children really were like sponges absorbing knowledge readily.

“How do you think he will like the beach tomorrow?” Connor asked.

“I’m sure he’ll love it. He likes discovering new things and he’s never been to a beach before. As long as he doesn’t try to eat any of the sand. He hates it when he gets told he can’t have something. He gets a little bit stroppy.” Blaine laughed.

“I’ve made sure to bring plenty of sun cream for him. I do not want him burning. If we just reapply it every few hours then that should be safe.” Kurt commented.

“Yes boss.” Cooper gave a mock salute which earned him a glare from Kurt who himself had never been to LA and planned on slathering himself with sun cream. Just in case.

XXXX

Blaine couldn’t count how many times he had had to pry a handful of sand off of Joey before he decided to put it into his mouth. He could tell that Joey was not impressed but he hadn’t started whinging yet, probably because there were so many new things to stimulate him. They had started building sandcastles together, Blaine and Kurt encouraging Joey to build rather than punch a fist into the side of the castle. He wasn’t quite getting the right idea.

Cooper and Connor sidled up to the trio who were sat underneath a parasol and they grabbed Joey in order to introduce him to the sea. Kurt watched them from where they were sat with a worried glance. If it wasn’t for Blaine sitting with him he would have probably been up and supervising the boys while they had Joey near water.

Cooper held Joey as they slowly introduced him to the water. He squealed adorably when the water first touched his toes, probably because he wasn’t used to the cold water. It certainly wasn’t as warm as the water in the local swimming pool that they went to. They slowly went out a bit further, Cooper dipping Joey into the water and then lifting him out making the little boy giggle. Kurt made sure to keep an eye on them, worried about all the dangers of the sea. Realistically he knew that Cooper and Conner would never let anything happen to Joey but he still worried. There were accidents on the beach all the time. Being a father had definitely turned Kurt into a ‘worry-wart’. He never used to have so much fear about things. He was the boy that had worn a ‘Likes Boys’ t-shirt in Ohio of all places. Blaine was a bit more relaxed about things though he could sometimes be just as bad as Kurt. They had a dynamic where if one of them was worried about something the other would have to reassure them while at the same time reassuring any worries that they had about the certain thing too. It was a good dynamic and it worked for them.

Blaine was being the more relaxed one in this situation. He remembered from his childhood spending time at the beach with Cooper. If at twelve years old, Cooper could keep him safe then he trusted at thirty-two he’d be able to keep his nephew safe.

After about twenty minutes of them playing in the sea it was clear that Joey was getting tired. He was starting to wriggle and fidget in Cooper’s arms and it wouldn’t be long before he would start whining. After the whining would come full blown tears before he tired himself out and fell asleep. 

Blaine got up and went to get Joey off of Cooper and Conner. “Hey guys. The little guy is getting a bit tired now so we better take him back and get him down for a nap. He’s not used to so much stuff going on in one day. I can take him if you guys are gonna be here longer.”

Cooper passed Joey over to his papa. “We’ll stay for a little bit more. You going to be alright getting back?”

“We’ll be fine. We’ve got the pushchair and the walk back will probably send him straight to sleep. We’ll see you guys later.”

 XXXX

It was a few hours before Cooper and Conner got back and Joey was awake again after his nap and ready to play. He had several toy cars which he was racing around the room, using people’s feet as obstacles.

Cooper watched the little guy with a smile. He really loved his little nephew. He had never thought that he really liked children that much, they just weren’t that interesting for him but Joey seemed to be the exception. He wanted what his little brother had. Someone that loved him and a family. No more fooling around or one night stands. It was about time that he started to get serious. He was thirty-two and had never had a real, serious relationship. He was going to find the woman of his dreams and finally settle down.

Cooper stopped having his epiphany and knelt down to play with Joey, a grin on his face and a dream for the, hopefully, very near future.


	6. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking part in NANoWriMo this year and I'm writing another klaine fanfic. I hope you will have continued patience with me as I work on that a lot this month as it will mean slow updates, what with uni assignments coming at me left, right and centre too. I'm a busy bee lately.
> 
> I do have some good news though. I've been working steadily on the much anticipated sequel for A Happy Mistake and I will be posting the first chapter on the 21st of November! Why that date, I hear you ask? Because that is my birthday and I thought it was fitting XD
> 
> I do apologise for the varied nature of my updates and I adore all of you that still read my stuff, you make me so happy.

Blaine and Kurt rarely ever fought. Sure they had the little things where one would snap at the other in frustration, but a few seconds later they were apologising and they would sit down and talk about the problem. It was often resolved in a few moments or they would both realise that they were making a big deal out of nothing.

They never argued about anything to do with Joey because neither of them made any big decisions without talking to the other first. It was their one big rule which they always made sure to stick to. The little decisions were fine to make, obviously. Most of these were often made by Kurt because of Blaine going to college and Kurt staying home to look after Joey.

Kurt and Blaine also had a rule that no matter what they would never argue in front of Joey. Kurt’s parents had never argued in front of him and Blaine knew that witnessing arguments could be very upsetting to a child, having seen his mum and dad argue a few times before his mother had left. They made sure that if they were going to blow up that they would do it when Joey was in bed and asleep. 

Until there was one fight that Joey overheard completely…

XXXX

“Ugh I have no idea what I’m going to do for dinner tonight! I’ll probably just grab a pizza again.” Blaine's friend Martin sighed.

Blaine and Martin had been having a study session in their apartment. Blaine and Martin had commandeered the living room area while Kurt was in the kitchen, starting with his preparation of dinner for them all. Joey was sat at the kitchen table, colouring in his colouring book with amazing precision for a three year old.

“Hey Kurt! What are we having for dinner?” Blaine called across the room.

“Joey wants shepherd’s pie.” Kurt answered.

“Yummy!” Joey commented, licking his lips exaggeratedly before getting back to his colouring in.

“That does sound good, Joey.” Blaine smiled.

“You are so lucky you have someone at home that cooks for you.” Martin said with a sigh. 

Blaine just smiled and they settled back down to doing the studying they needed to do.

Kurt stood dumbfounded in the kitchen, not able to believe that Blaine didn’t say anything.

XXXX

Kurt waited until Martin had left and Joey was in the bathroom before he approached Blaine about it. He been growing more and more upset about it, angry that Blaine hadn’t even seemed to realise that he was upset.

“Blaine, why didn’t you say anything when Martin said that you were lucky that you had someone to cook for you?”

Blaine glanced at Kurt as he cleared away his books from the coffee table. “Was I meant to have said anything?”

Kurt snorted. “Well, yeah. It made me sound like I was some sort of housewife. Is that what you think of me?”

“You’re being silly, Kurt.”

“No, Blaine! I’m not!” Kurt’s voice starting rising to a shout. “You always expect me to do the cooking and the cleaning and looking after Joey. When was the last time you cooked something or helped me clean up? I know you have college to attend but I have a life too!” 

“I don’t do that. I don’t think of you like that.” Blaine yelled back.

“Really? Well clearly you do.”

Neither of them had seen the bathroom door open slightly and Joey watching them. He’d never witnessed them yelling at each other like that and it shocked him and made him feel really sad. Joey went back into the bathroom and flushed the toilet before exiting the bathroom. 

His daddies weren’t shouting anymore but the room felt really strange and Joey didn’t like it at all. He didn’t know what it meant. The shouting was definitely a bad thing, he could work that out. It was strange because his daddies always seemed to get along with each other. They held hands a lot and hugged and even kissed. They had always been like that for as long as Joey could remember. 

Joey kept watching as his papa went into the music room with the door closed and his daddy went back to getting dinner ready. His daddy looked upset and that was something that Joey really didn’t like.

“Daddy? Can I help make dinner? You look sad.”

“Oh, sweetie. I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me. Dinner is nearly ready so maybe you could clear the table for me. That would be very helpful.” Kurt gave Joey a smile but it didn’t altogether reach his eyes.

Dinner was a quite affair. Joey kept looking between his two dads, neither of which were saying much, they weren’t talking to each other that was for sure. It felt tense.

They all finished quickly and Blaine grabbed all the dirty plates and started washing them before Kurt had even had the chance to get up from his seat. 

Kurt struck up a conversation with Joey about the colouring he’d done earlier while Blaine was washing the plates. It allowed time for Joey’s food to go down before he’d have his bath before bed.

Blaine finished the dishes and then called Joey for his bath.

“I can give him his bath, Blaine.” Kurt said.

“Well let me do it, okay?” Blaine said before taking Joey’s hand and taking him into the bathroom. 

Blaine got the bath exactly as Joey liked it and let the boy get undressed and into the water. Joey grabbed his toy boat and started playing with it in the water while Blaine reached into the cupboard to get his special ‘no tears’ shampoo and conditioner.

“Papa?” 

Blaine turned back to look at his son who was wearing a frown.

“What’s the matter, buddy? What’s got you looking so sad?”

“I saw you and daddy yelling at each other and then daddy was sad.”

Blaine’s eyes widened and then he called Kurt into the bathroom, knowing that they had to handle this carefully. They didn’t want Joey to be effected by any fights which was why they were always careful around Joey.

“What’s the matter?” Kurt asked as he came into the bathroom.

“Joey overheard us fighting.” Blaine said.

“Oh baby boy. I’m so sorry.” Kurt said, coming further into the room.

He looked around for something to sit on as Blaine was sat on the chair. There was nothing but Blaine patted his knee, indicating for Kurt to sit on his knee. Kurt smiled at him gratefully.

“Our fight was nothing to do with you sweetie, okay? Sometimes parents can get a little stressed and they yell at other people. They shouldn’t because it’s not very nice but sometimes their feelings can get too much.”

“And sometimes people don’t know that their upsetting others because they haven’t thought about what they’ve said when they really should have. But the most important thing is that they apologise to each other and maybe change their approach to the things that they argued about.”

Joey nodded in understanding even though he really had no clue what they were talking about.

“The main thing you have to know is that your papa and I loves each other very much and both of us love you more than anything. Nothing will ever change that sweetie. Okay?” Kurt said and slid further into Blaine’s lap.

“Okay, daddy.”

Joey went back to playing with his toy boat happily, not really understanding what had been said but it seemed to have worked itself out.

“I’m sorry honey.” Kurt whispered to Blaine.

“I am too. I should help out more. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Blaine whispered back, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

“Urgh, stop with the kissing.” Joey giggled, flicking water at Kurt and Blaine making them laugh too.

 


End file.
